Edgar Allan Poe bibliography
The works of American author Edgar Allan Poe (January 19, 1809 – October 7, 1849) include many poems, short stories, and one novel. His fiction spans multiple genres, including horror fiction, adventure, science fiction, and detective fiction, a genre he is credited with inventing.Silverman, 171 These works are generally considered part of the Dark romanticism movement, a literary reaction to Transcendentalism.Koster, Donald N. "Influences of Transcendentalism on American Life and Literature." Literary Movements for Students Vol. 1. David Galens, ed. Detroit: Thompson Gale, 2002: p. 336. Poe's writing reflects his literary theories: he disagreed with didacticismKagle, Steven E. "The Corpse Within Us" as collected in Poe and His Times: The Artist and His Milieu, edited by Benjamin Franklin Fisher IV. Baltimore: The Edgar Allan Poe Society, Inc., 1990. p. 104 ISBN 0961644923 and allegory. Meaning in literature, he said in his criticism, should be an undercurrent just beneath the surface; works whose meanings are too obvious cease to be art.Wilbur, Richard. "The House of Poe," collected in Poe: A Collection of Critical Essays, edited by Robert Regan. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall, Inc., 1967. p. 99 Poe pursued originality in his works, and disliked proverbs.Hayes, K.J. (2002) "Visual Culture and the Word in Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Man of the Crowd'," Nineteenth-Century Literature, Vol. 56, No. 4. p. 445–465 He often included elements of popular pseudosciences such as phrenologyEdward Hungerford. "Poe and Phrenology," American Literature 1(1930): 209–231. and physiognomy.Erik Grayson. "Weird Science, Weirder Unity: Phrenology and Physiognomy in Edgar Allan Poe" Mode 1 (2005): 56–77. His most recurring themes deal with questions of death, including its physical signs, the effects of decomposition, concerns of premature burial, the reanimation of the dead, and mourning.Kennedy, J. Gerald. Poe, Death, and the Life of Writing. Yale University Press, 1987. p3. ISBN 0300037732 Though known as a masterful practitioner of Gothic fiction, Poe did not invent the genre; he was following a long-standing popular tradition. Poe's literary career began in 1827 with the release of 50 copies of Tamerlane and Other Poems credited only to "a Bostonian", a collection of early poems which received virtually no attention.Meyers, 33–34 In December 1829, Poe released Al Aaraaf, Tamerlane, and Minor Poems in BaltimoreSova, 5 before delving into short stories for the first time with "Metzengerstein" in 1832.Silverman, 88 His most successful and most widely-read prose during his lifetime was "The Gold-Bug"Sova, 97 which earned him a $100 prize, the most money he received for a single work.Hoffman, 189 One of his most important works, "The Murders in the Rue Morgue", was published in 1841 and is today considered the first modern detective story.Meyers, 123 Poe called it a "tale of ratiocination". Poe became a household name with the publication of "The Raven" in 1845,Hoffman, 80 though it was not a financial success.Krutch, Joseph Wood. Edgar Allan Poe: A Study in Genius. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1926. p. 155 The publishing industry at the time was a difficult career choice and much of Poe's work was written using themes specifically catered for mass market tastes.Whalen, Terence. "Poe and the American Publishing Industry", as collected in A Historical Guide to Edgar Allan Poe. Oxford University Press, 2001. p. 67. ISBN 0195121503 Poetry Tales Other works Essays '' (1848)]] * "Maelzel's Chess Player" (April 1836 – Southern Literary Messenger)Sova, 276 * "The Philosophy of Furniture" (May 1840 – Burton's Gentleman's Magazine)Sova, 186 * "A Few Words on Secret Writing" (July 1841 – Graham's Magazine)Rosenheim, Shawn James. The Cryptographic Imagination: Secret Writing from Edgar Poe to the Internet. Baltimore: The Johns Hopkins University Press, 1997. ISBN 9780801853326. p. 19 * "Morning on the Wissahiccon" (1844 – The Opal) * "The Balloon-Hoax" (April 13, 1844) — A newspaper article that was actually a journalistic hoaxQuinn, 410 * "The Philosophy of Composition" (April 1846 – Graham's Magazine) * "Eureka: A Prose Poem" (March 1848 – Wiley & Putnam)Sova, 82 * "The Rationale of Verse" (October 1848 – Southern Literary Messenger)Silverman, 395 * "The Poetic Principle" (December 1848 – Southern Literary Messenger) Novels * The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket (First two installments, January/February 1837 – Southern Literary Messenger, issued as complete novel in July 1838)Meyers, 95-96 * The Journal of Julius Rodman (First six installments, January–June 1840 – Burton's Gentleman's Magazine) — IncompleteSova, 119 Plays * Politian (Two installments, December 1835–January 1836 – Southern Literary Messenger) — Incomplete Other * The Conchologist's First Book (1839) — A textbook on sea shells to which Poe lent his name as author, though he did not write it * The Light-House (1849, never published in Poe's lifetime) — An incomplete work which may have been intended to be a short story or a novel Collections '' (1827)]] Please note that this list of collections refers only to those printed during Poe's lifetime with his permission. Modern anthologies are not included. * Tamerlane and Other Poems (credited by "a Bostonian") (1827) * Al Aaraaf, Tamerlane and Minor Poems (1829) * Poems (1831, printed as "second edition")Silverman, 68 * Tales of the Grotesque and Arabesque (December 1839)Silverman, 153 * The Prose Romances of Edgar A. Poe (1843)Ostram, John Ward. "Poe's Literary Labors and Rewards" in Myths and Reality: The Mysterious Mr. Poe. Baltimore: The Edgar Allan Poe Society, 1987. p. 40 * Tales (1845, Wiley & Putnam)Sova, 232 * The Raven and Other Poems (1845, Wiley & Putnam)Silverman, 299 References * * * * * * Notes External links * The Works of Edgar Allan Poe at the Edgar Allan Poe Society online — includes multiple versions of fiction, essays, criticisms * Complete list of Poe's contributions to various journals and magazines at bartleby.com ;Books * * Works by Edgar Allan Poe, available at Internet Archive. Scanned illustrated books. * Complete fiction works of Poe at www.web-books.com * * Edgar Allan Poe's Collection at the Harry Ransom Center at The University of Texas at Austin * Bibliography Category:Bibliographies by author Category:Bibliographies of American authors Category:Horror fiction bibliographies Category:Poetry bibliographies